Holiday
by syaoran li's dark angel
Summary: Sakura and the gang are going on holiday with Tomoyos yot.SxS,ExT,MxR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

* * *

HOLIDAY

Chapter 1

Sakura's pink cell phone rang. She looked at it. It was Tomoyo. "Hi Sakura. What's up?" Tomoyo asked happily.

"Nah…fine"

"Anyway. I called you for another reason. This week mom and dad promised they'd give me they'd give me their jot for a sea trip with friends. Eriol, Meiling and Ryu are coming too!"

"YEAH! Sure! It's gonna be great! But there's a little mini tinny problem…"

"What!?"

"You are all couples! What am I doing between two couples?"

"Oh don't you worry about anything Skaura-chan! Syaoran is gonna be there!"

Suddenly Sakura's heart froze. She herd the name…Syaoran Li…That amber-eyed boy from her class..

"Sakuuuraaaa!!!" shouted Tomoyo from the other side of the phone line

"Nahhh...yes! Sorry! Yeah sure I'm coming too!"

"Bye- Bye Sakura!"

A/N: Sorry for some spelling errors…I hope you liked it… Plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All seven teenagers were really exited about this trip. Everyone could tell! The day of the departure was there.

IN THE JOT-

They were chatting for about 2 hours. The trip was almost 2:30 hours. They definitely weren't bored at all. Then Tomoyo popped the question:

"Hey you guys!? There are three bedrooms inside. Each one of them has a double bed and a bathroom. So…how are we going to sleep???"

"It's quite simple Tomoyo-Chan…."started Eriol (and Tomoyo blushed lightly with Eriol calling her –chan). "Meiling with Ryu, me with you and…"he hesitated for a moment and bravely said "Syaoran and Sakura!"

#SILANCE#

Finally, Ryu broke the silence "I think it'll work .I mean there's no other way!"

"Right and I just have to sleep on the same bed with Syaoran!" yelled Sakura.

"Yes unless you want to sleep with the sharks!!!" Meiling joked

Everyone laughed except Syaoran and Sakura. Even though Sakura showed her rejection she really wanted to. .I mean she wouldn't mind anyway!

"Okay kids! In 5 minutes we'll reach our destination" said the captain

"Thanks Gardujhi!" Tomoyo said smiling to the captain.

PLZ REVIEW P: SyaoranLi'sdarkangel


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Before leaving Tomoeda, Sakura remembered to buy a new bikini. Thankfully, because her old one was pretty ugly. But the new one looked absolutely charming, I could even say sexy. One was for sure: Pink looked really well on her.

She got out of the cabin to meet the others. They were all waiting for her. She looked astonishing as her brown hair glowed in the sun. Everyone was staring at her.

"What's wrong???" she asked totally confused

And that very moment Syaoran fell on the floor with a loud noise.

"Syaoran are you okay?"

Sakura said and immediately ran up to him. She leaned to help him but without noticing that her chest was very close to his face and if Syaoran did not hold himself he'd have major nose bleed…

"Yeah. I'm okay" he managed to say.

**Syaoran's POV**

"Damn! Why does she have to be so stunning all the time? I can't hold myself sometimes….

"Really Syaoran, you have to be a man… You like her. That's true. Everybody can tell but stop acting this way all the time… Or she'll realize it someday. My cute little descendant…" I heard Eriol whispering in my ear.

"Shut up! And I'm not your little descendant!"

"Whatever. Lets' play with the jet skis" suggested Eriol

**Normal POV**

"Great idea Eriol-chan! I'll go with you, Meiling go with Ryu and Sakura with Syaoran." Tomoyo said exited to everyone.

"Ok, Sakura I'll drive if you don't mind" Syaoran told her as they wore their life guards.

"Yeah no problem"

"Hold on tight!!!"

"Ouuuuuuu" Sakura was definitely having a great time. Everyone did. Syaoran' heart as beating fast as Sakura held his chest tight.

When the ride was over, they went back to the jot for a bath and some energy …I mean lunch.

Every room of that massive jot had a double bed and a bathroom.

**(In Syaoran and Sakura's Room)**

"I'm going in .I really don't enjoy salty water on skin" Sakura said to Syaoran but he didn't hear her.

She got in. The hot water started falling on her body. Suddenly she herd the door opening…It was probably Syaoran, she screamed as she noticed him. Syaoran froze. He the huge mistake he had done.

** AFTERWARDS **

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Sakura! I probably didn't hear you when you said you were going in"

"It's ok Syaoran. It was a mistake."

After that they had lunch all together an then they went back in the living room for some more chatting

"I think Mrs. Haziwarga like you most Sakura!" said Eriol

"Oh, no I don't think so. She gave my oka-san a bad report the other day…"

And so the conversation went on…

**Back at Sakura and Syaoran's room **

They were on the bed reading their books while the others next door were probably cuddling and having sweet talks.

Syaoran could her them

"Shhh!" He said to Sakura who had been listening to her I-Pod since they had nothing to say anymore.

"What!?" she said to Syaoran kind of annoyed for being disturbed.

"Listen!" said Syaoran

"_No! You're much prettier than me…!"_ Eriol said to Tomoyo (a bit louder than he should.)

Next door laughter from Meiling and Ryu's room

_They both wanted to hear these three little words "I love you" No one had the courage though…_

**Sakura's POV**

I wonder what Syaoran is thinking this very moment. Arggg! I want to kiss him SO BAD! SAKURA! Hold yourself….!!!!

**Normal POV**

They had both dumped their books and were looking at the ceiling

"Sakura? "

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking right now?" he asked still looking at the ceiling

"You want me to be honest?"

"Yeah! Kidding?"

"Okay. Well. I'm thinking of that umm… boy I like from school"

"Oh…" He said obviously disappointed by her answer

Sakura noticed it. She realized it was the perfect moment to tell him

"What's his name?" he continued pretending

"Well, I can't tell you, at least not now. Maybe some other time. What are you thinking?"

"I'm also in the same situation…"

**::: SILANCE:: **

**Syaoran's POV**

That's it Syaoran! This is the perfect moment to tell her!!! No matterwhat she'll say…and so he did (finally)

**Normal POV again**

"Sakura…?"

"Yes Syaoran"

"I need to tell you something really important" he said taking his eyes off the ceiling and now looking into Sakura's piercing emerald eyes.

"Is it about the girl you like?" Sakura asked

"No. Actually yes"

"Tell me then!" she said eagerly

"Here's the thing……." He hesitated just for one moment and then he said it… "I Love you Sakura!"

Sakura stared at him calmly and smiled

"I love you too Syaoran"

** / From Eriol and Tomoyo's room/ **

"Don't you think that Syaoran and Sakura are a bit quiet?" Tomoyo asked between her laughs.

"Yes. I noticed that too"

"Why don't we go spy on them?!" Tomoyo suggested

Eriol agreed happily as they both had the tense to put their nose in everything.

You couldn't possibly guess what they saw…!

Syaoran and Sakura hugged on the bed sleeping peacefully…

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Tell me! Special thanks to xxCherryBlossom15xx


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Syaoran and Sakura woke up, they felt like they had gone to paradise and came back to earth. Sakura still felt Syaoran's hands hugging her torso. Then, they hared a knock on the door. Most possibly, it was Tomoyo to wake them up. Syaoran released her quickly.

"Yes. Come in" said Sakura

The door opened and Tomoyo's head appeared.

"Are you guys okay???"

"Yes. Why? Is something wrong?" asked Syaoran.

"No nothing really but you have been in this room for almost 3 hours!"

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and laughed. Tomoyo looked with a totally confused look.

"We'll explain to you later Tomoyo"

"OK folks! We'll be waiting for you at the living room" She said still confused, closing the door.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Sakura asked looking at Syaoran eyes

"Yeah! Sure! Why not? They're our best friends anyway!" he said as they headed downstairs holding hands. As they reached the ground floor everyone was looking at them. Eriol, Meiling, Tomoyo and Ryu made a cute face and said " Nahhhhh…"

Syaoran and Sakura sat down on a double couch. Ryu took the control and turned on the music. Tomoyo got her cell-phone and started typing a message. After a while, Eriol's rang. It was a message from Tomoyo but no one noticed it. While Syaoran and Sakura were cuddling, Ryu and Meiling were kissing. Everyone in his own niravana….

FLASHBACK

The message from Tomoyo said:

Tomoyo: Ouaou! Sakura and Syaoran…Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Eriol: Yes… It's full moon today. So romantic! In 5' ok ???

Tomoyo: kk

END OF FLASHBACK

AFTER 5 MINUTES:

"Hey Sakura…?!"

"Yeah…?"

"Can I have a favor? Please???" Tomoyo said with a cutie face.

"Sure tell me".

"Look: I want you to go up stairs and um…..ummmm get me my jacket. It's getting a little chilly here…" She couldn't find a better excuse to send her up stairs

MEANWHILE

"Hey Syaoran…?!" called Eriol

"Yes?"

"Can I have a little favor???"

"Yeah. Sure. I'm so happy that I'm with Sakura now, that I'd do anything!"

Eriol sweat dropped.

"Anyway, I want you to umm….just to um…." He had a hard time finding an excuse.

"AHA! To Just look at the sky for ten seconds! Can you do that?"

"Yes but why???"

"Just do it no questions!" 

"Ok, ok!"

A/N: hope you guys liked it. PLZ Review…anyway don't you want to see what Tomoyo and Eriol are up to??? I mean you already know but don't you want to see what's gonna happen??? Anyway pl review!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: You could obviously see on the previous chapter what Tomoyo and Eriol are up to. Will it work? 

As Sakura was searching for the imaginary Tomoyo's jacket, Syaoran appeared. Everything just rolled the way Tomoyo and Eriol had planned it. Syaoran looked at Sakura without even thinking talking to her for any subject. He made three steps towards Sakura; he looked at her just for a moment. Then he placed his hands gently around her waist… Sakura put her hands around his neck and then…then they kissed.

Meiling couldn't hold her laughter. They were all peaking behind the large curtain. Suddenly she gasped out laughing. The curtains fell down as her feet couldn't hold her as she was laughing crazily. Tomoyo was holding her video camera. She had been taping then all along.

Sakura and Syaoran turned around and looked at them. They laughed. All four of them had fallen on the other like a burger… They looked so funny….

END

Syaoran Li'sDarkAngel: What do you think? Leave me some comments I just want to see your POV. No more romantic scenes between Sakura and Syaoran. I PROMISE!!!


End file.
